And Then
by Nexus3
Summary: Post HBP. What is Harry going to do now, with the adults he trusted the most gone, and so much at stake?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

No.

He was not going to repeat the last summer- especially without Dumbledore there to put his dubious faith in.

He was still Dumbledore's man, through and through, and he was not going to allow himself to wallow in misery. It hurt, the loss, but this time, he was going to push past it. Dumbledore just wasn't there anymore, and Harry was going to have to trust himself.

Maybe this was not the best course, but really, what else was he supposed to do? In a war, you just have to keep going. Harry didn't really know that much of war, but perhaps more than some. War was not cut and dry, like two armies marching across a field of death. It was more complicated than that. Dirty. Complicated. Painful.

Right now, Britain's magical community was in a war, and who knew what the result would be. But that result, Harry hoped, wished, would not involve Voldemort ruling over the future with his cruelty.

Living out here, under tight security, he barely heard a thing. He could see the general state of terror permeating the wizarding world. He did manage to get ahold of wizarding new articles every once in a while, but they were not overly useful.

It was... excruciating to think about the fact the it all resting on him. He was just a school kid, really, and as far as he could tell, had no special abilities. He often sat and contemplated the most frustrating question on his mind:_ how?_

No answers were to be had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Mrs. Figg."

The kindly old lady gave him a pensive look as she handed over the books. "Be careful with what you learn here. I don't want to think, later, that I've done wrong in giving you these."

Harry wore his usual attire for the summer- raggedy clothes that were too big. "Honestly Mrs. Figg, I meant what I said."

"All right then. What, off so soon? Here, take some cookies with you. Hide some in your pocket- I know most of them will go to those no good Dursleys." Harry gave her a surprised glance- most of the Order liked to avoid the topic of his situation at the Dursleys.

He was angry with that, being cooped up here. But he had decided to deal with it, because... because, Dumbledore was dead, and he had wanted Harry to be here.

"Thanks."

Harry took a moment after he left Mrs. Figgs house to stuff the books into his old delapitated backpack, before slinging it over his shoulder and moving out onto the street. It was a short walk back to the Dursleys, but long enough was an unpleasant incident. Mrs. Talworth, pushing a stroller for her 3 month old son, actually crossed the street to avoid him.

This was fine with him. He was used to the neighbors. When he was younger, he had hoped someone would venture past the Dursleys lies, and see the real Harry. At this point, he didn't want to get close to anyone.

And he wasn't going to even think about a certain redhead, that had respected his wishes and not written him all summer...

"Boy!" his uncle shouted as soon as he came in the door. "since you are back so soon, you might as well clean out the gutters." He uncle sat on the cough with Dudley, watching some Wrestling match. Harry didn't understand the lure of watching wrestling. Dudley was struggling to get off the couch, having seen the plate of cookies.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry said in a monotone, handed Dudley the cookies, and continued on into the kitchen, out the door, and into the well cared for backyard.

Later as he stood on a ladder over the gutters, he paused to look over are the neighborhood from his elevated position. So many people, just trying to live their lives. If Voldemort were to take over, everything would be drastically different.

The light was beginning to wane, and he turned his hands back to the task at hand. His mind however, wandered around getting back to Grimmauld place. Hermione had already figured out the R.A.B. must have been Regulus, Sirius' brother. And that the locket they had found one summer could very well be a horcrux. It was kind of disturbing to realize that they had such unknowing contact with a horcrux.

Harry had wanted to go right away. But, of course, he still had no idea how to destroy it, no way to get there undetected, and, he still was hesitant to reveal the knowledge to the Order. Part of his decisions this summer were based on his goal, destroying the horcruxes, and caution. If Hermione and Ron were determined to follow him, he would see to there safety as best he could. That meant carefully worded letters, and resisting the Order's curiosity.

He didn't really have much of an idea what was going on with the Order. Remus had stopped by a few weeks ago, looking as haggard as usual. Luckily, he had come when the Dursleys were on a family outing. Or maybe someone was watching, and it wasn't so lucky a coincidence.

Harry had opened the door only after asking Prof- Remus a question to verify his identity. He didn't want to become like Moody... but what else was he supposed to do?

"Harry," Remus said, as he stepped into the Dursley's uncomfortably clean home. "How are y-?"

"-Fine." Harry cut him off, and then felt bad. "Um. Want something to drink?"

"...No, I'm fine." There was an awkward silence, while Harry looked everywhere but at Profess- Remus. He really had to remember to call him Remus.

"So, how is the Order? I mean, after, you know?"

Remus sighed. "We are managing. What I came to talk to you about, is that after Albus died, we needyou to reactivate the wards, and to reset the SecretKeepter charmGrimauld place."

Of course. "Done- on one condition."

Remus looked curiously at Harry. Each thought the other looked like he hadn't slept well in years.

"I intend to visit Grimmauld place before school starts, for a few days, with Hermione and Ron. I should be able to freely come and go, if I own the place." Harry braced himself for questions, ready with the defense that he did_ own_ the place, after all.

The man sitting beside him hesitated. "...alright. Is there something specific you need from there?"

"No, I just want to... look around... because I miss Sirius." Harry ended with that lame excuse. But the mention of Sirius left them both at a loss for words.

"Proffessor R-"

"Just Remus, please, Harry. It's been years."

"Right. Is Hogwarts reopening? I keep reading articles saying yes, and no..." Harry trailed off, recalling all the confusing rumors and politics.

"Yes, Harry, Minerva will do her best to make it happen."

"Ok..." How was he supposed to tell Professor Lup- Remus that he was had no intention of coming back?

"Harry, the wizarding world is falling back into hard times Even if Hogwarts reopens, you will find many do not return- Yes, even Gryffindore's. Their parent's will be terrified." Remus had a distant look of rememberance.

"Maybe I can help with that." Harry was thinking that maybe he could say something. People seemed to look up to him, and while he didn't really like the idea of influencing others, with decisions they should be making themselves, he was right about this. Hogwarts had it's fair share of trouble, but Harry had a feeling it there would be less without him around.

Remus gave him a searching look.

Remus stood up, and Harry followed. "Harry- it was good to see you." He gave Harry an awkward hug. Harry had been hugged rarely in his life, and took a moment t respond.

"You too- Remus."

Remus had smiled a tired smile, and walked out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's notes: Well now, I have no plotline, and have abandoned previous fics. Well. There is always hope for the future, right? Feel free to point out mistakes I've made.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had only spent a few short days at the Weasleys, as much as he had enjoyed being there. They house was as he remembered. Charlie alternated between staying at the house and staying with Bill. The Twins had their own flat as well, but it looked like they too were sticking around the Burrow to help.

No sooner had he arrived than he had been crushed in Mrs. Weasleys embrace, having only caught a glimpse of Ron. Ron had been snacking is the kitchen, no doubt waiting for Harry to arrive, and deciding on the best way to occupy himself until Harry's arrival.

"Hey Mate."

"Ron." It was good to see Ron- they had kept their letters short and brief.

"Harry dear, sit down while I fix you something. Ron, you didn't eat all the..." Mrs. Weasley bustled into the pantry and Harry turned to Ron.

"What about Hermione?"

"She's coming tomorrow. Apparently she had a bit of trouble with her parents, I don't know what exactly."

"Well, maybe they are tired of not seeing her? I mean, she is gone so much of the year..."

"Yeah maybe." Ron lowered his voice, "did you figure out a way to, you know?"

Harry sighed, "All I have so far is a promise to let us in Grimmauld Place, which I made Lu- Remus confirm again when they came back for the whole Secret Keeper thing..." Remus, Tonks, and Moody had stopped by and performed the secret keeper ritual, and then had him write down the address, a few days after Remus' initial visit.

Ron looked like something had been confirmed, and nodded, "I thought that looked like your handwriting, but they wouldn't confirm it. Like I wouldn't know my best mate's handwriting!"

That was when Ginny came in from outside, flushed, in her Quiddich gear. "Harry!"

Apparently she had come inside to get some water.

"Gin." Harry stared at her, before looking away awkwardly.

Ron looked back and forth between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld Place with a bit brighter- apparently Tonks had had a fit about the place and had made an attempt to fix it up. The place now sported colorful banners on it's dismal walls, and phoenix door handles. It just didn't match up with the rest of the decor.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been in Grimmauld place for three days now, digging around every room. They had not told the Order what they were looking for, despite several attempts by Order members to find out.

Hermione started sneezing, breaking the silence as they searched the room the Order usually met in these days, and they all froze for a few tense moments.

It was rare that no one was about, even in the early hours. The Order had taken in a few new people as order members, and just to put under protection. This had made the trio's job a bit harder.

For instance, a few days ago...

"We are not getting anywhere," Ron pointed out, his red hair messed up, and expressive of his frustration.

"Well, we need to at least search the whole house," Harry said, understanding Ron's frustration. They were in one of the old rooms, where things had been tossed out of the way.

Hermione spoke up, "Look, we know we found the locket once. The Order probably put all the dangerous objects they found somewhere. It might not be in this house, but, there is a good chance that it is. Where else could they be sure it wouldn't fall into bad hands?"

"Maybe..." Harry said, running a hand though his hair.

"...But there is also Hogwarts," Ron said.

"That is a school, Ron, they are not going to deliberately take dangerous things there."

Ron shot her an annoyed look, "Oh really? Because-"

"-look, we need to search places they might have put those things, here, before we do anything else. I'm betting the meeting room downstairs is a good place to-" Harry broke off as the door opened and a blond witch wandered into the room.

She was an older lady, who always seemed to wear yellow. As much as the trio could find out, she and her son had developed a way to counteract when of Voldemort's favorite spells, something he had taught to the Death Eaters. Her son had died in the first war, and now the Order had her here to consult with, and, just in case...

Hermione looked completely innocent, whereas Ron looked slightly guilty. "Hello Mrs. Tarbert, can we help you with something?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I just get turned around sometimes. You will still help me with that potion we discussed, won't you dear? You are really quite bright.."

The incident reminded them that they didn't have the free space they had hoped for.

Now they were poking around the room, using their wands as dim flashlights, trying to keep the light as low as possible. Ron spoke from where he was pulling as a wooden drawer, "Hermione, I can't get it open- I think it needs a different unlocking spell."

Hermione silently moved over to Ron, and Harry stood nearby to give them space. After a few whispered tries, a click could be heard, and Hermione cautiously pulled the drawer open.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Just papers," she said, sticking her wand in the drawer and brightening her wand light a bit. "Looks like information about the ministry... and suspected Death Eaters..." She paused,"...we probably should not be looking at these."

"Guys," Harry said, pushing down his curiosity. It wasn't easy. "We need to keep looking."

Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to want to leave the papers alone, but Hermione placed them gently back in, closed the drawer, and whispered something.

Harry leaned in, "How did you know which spell?"

She whispered back "It's a semi-permanent charm. You can activate and deactivate it when you need to. Seventh year stuff..."

Harry decided he was going to have to keep up on his studies.

"Potter." An unexpected voice spoke, not more than a minute later, and they jumped. "What exactly are you doing?" The voice was McGonagal's, and it was thick with disapproval.

They exchanged glances as the lights went on, and Harry spoke up, "Professor. We were looking for something."

"You are aware that this is the Order's private meeting room?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Sit down." The Headmistress gestured for them to sit.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron remained standing. McGonagall pursed her lips. She was not dressed for sleep.

"I've asked you to put your trust in me. Surely you can understand that we need to work together." McGonagall gave them a hard look. "You may be legal adults now, but you can't do everything yourselves."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as Harry surprised them. "Alright." He paused, obviously deciding what information to give out. The three had been arguing about what they should tell the Order, or just who they should tell, and what exactly they should say.

Hermione saved Harry the trouble, "What can you tell us about what was done with the dangerous objects we found here, back when we were cleaning the place up?"

The stern woman in front of them narrowed her eyes, obviously wondering where this was leading. "Ms. Granger, we contrived a way to turn them over to the ministry. No doubt they were destroyed."

"What if they could not be destroyed?" Ron asked.

"Could not? Well, any such object would have been turned over to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's heart sunk. That place. Where Sirius was lost behind that veil.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, "We will probably leave for the Weasleys tomorrow."

"If you wish. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Ron said, puzzling Harry. "We would like to talk to the Order, next meeting." He looked at Harry trying to convey his meaning. Harry nodded.

"Very well. There is a meeting you could briefly attend in just over two weeks." McGonagal pierced each of them with a stare. "I expect you to respect the Order's areas unless you have good reason."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Again, haven't read the books in a while. Feel free to slam me on details.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Harry, and Hermione packed up their belongings and left the dreary house the next day. The morning they left for the Burrow, they were witness to a disturbing event.

Upon hearing a commotion downstairs (the rooms they were occupying were on the second floor) they each shared the glance and reached the consensus to see what was up.

Remus had taught Harry how to make modifications to the house, adding such things as several new rooms. The spells were somewhat difficult, but Harry managed, to a few surprised glances. They needed more space for all the new people turning up, but no once else could do anything major to the house- only Harry. Hermione, of course, had demanded to be taught in turn.

They crept down the widened staircase, so see a bustle of activity. People were moving back and forth, assisting and carrying several witches and wizards who had been injured.

"Blimey," Ron said.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione.

As the reached the bottom of the stairs, they could partially see Moody, and began to hear his conversation. "We would have gone to the other location, but Henricks looked fairly bad off."

"I quite understand Moody," came McGonagal's voice, sounded stressed and tired. "I will call for the Sanador."

"Aye."

Another voice broke into the conversation, "The woman can barely speak any right English Minerva."

Her reply was sharp, "Never the less, she is willing to help us, and one of the few outside our country who cares to aid us! I suggest you take your intolerance and put it somewhere for the duration of this war Jolin."

The trio of speakers had moved farther away, and their voices were lost when another tentative voice spoke up behind the trio on the stairs. "What's happening?"

Harry turned around to find Hermione with her arms around Celest. Celest was a 8 year old, and the daughter of an Order member.

Hermione spoke up, and began ushering the girl up the stairs "I don't know Celest, but we probably won't find out. Come back upstairs with me, and we can talk about it."

Ron and Harry stayed were they were for a moment, and then went back upstairs to the room they were sharing. It was now practically empty, they having packed up all there belonging already.

"Another attack?" Ron wondered. There had been several dissapearances in the last month, and everyone was on guard. Although, in Harry's opinion, most of them didn't really know how to be on guard.

"Or something else... we won't know probably. They keep asking me for information, sure, but I'm not allowed to ask them."

"I still haven't told mum... you know. I thought maybe I should wait until later..." Ron looked disturbed at the idea of revealing to his mother that he was not coming back to Hogwarts, and Harry could understand why.

"After the wedding is probably best anyway, mate." His mind wandered back to the scene downstairs, and he started pacing with frustration. "We should have been helping! They need everyone they can get!"

Hermione heard the last of this, having slipped into the room. "Yeah, and the International Confederation of Wizards has not agreed to give us any aid."

"Old codgers." Ron said.

"Dumbledore could have convinced them." Harry said.

"Maybe, Harry, but many wizards and witches, just like anyone, don't want to get involved."

"That point of view isn't going to help them when You-Know Who takes over!" Ron said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ronald! Thank goodness you are here!" Mrs. Weasley was upon them as soon as they arrived, obviously a bit strained. "They need all the best men down for another fitting."

"But we were there yesterday," Ron protested in a futile manor as Mrs. Weasley hustled him back over to the fire place.

"Now don't argue dear," she said, tossing floo powder, shouting the French name of the tailor's shop and all but shoving Ron through.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and began rushing forward, stopping short when she saw them, as if she had forgotten they were there. "Harry, Hermione, why don't you help the twins finish up those Tinker Bells- and keep an eye on them! Right in the living room dears there you go."

Harry pulled open the door to find Fred and George standing next to a pile of silver bells, lackadaisically charming each one. Around the room were piles of boxes, and enchanted bells singing and floating around the room. The red headed twins looked up as Hermione pulled the door shut abruptly, preventing a Tinker Bell from escape.

Their faces lit up.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Our bestest of friends"

"Would you be so kind as to assist us?"

"We fear we may have mischarmed a few."

"Hopefully they won't cause too much damage."

Hermione gave them a look, "You better not have! Bill and your mother will make you sorry, you two. This is a wedding, and not time for pranks!"

"Of course not."

"Our sincerest efforts go towards making it a memorable evening for everyone."

Hermione sighed.

Harry grinned. "Bet thing have been crazy around here."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Mate, you have no idea."

"You would think we were having the wedding in our back yard, for all the strain around here."

Hermione asked, "what is all this?" she gestured at the various boxes and objects.

They started pointing.

"Vases."

"Flowers."

"Spanish glitter lights."

"Imported Chair covers."

"Gelaine's Finest, chocolate cordials, which will make your heart flutter."

"Cherubs."

"Ribbon."

"Self duplicating bubbles."

"I think we get the idea." Hermione said. "Why don't you tell us the charm to get the Tinker Bells…" Harry and Hermione worked on this with the twins for a while- apparently they needed to charm over 600 of them. Harry didn't know much about the wedding, except what had been on the perfumed invite he had received. It had been hand delivered by a house elf, apparently for tighter security.

The wedding was in just a couple days, at the Delacour's family castle. He had a hard time imagining how one family could live in an entire castle, but it sounded like a great place for a wedding.

"Harry, mate, is your mind wandering?" Fred asked.

George added, "Are you thinking thoughts of critical importance?"

"If so, put that out of mind. Are you ready for Bill's bachelor party?"

Harry hadn't thought much about it. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Hope you have a head for Fire whiskey, my man," George said, earning a disapproving look from Hermione.

The door opened and Ron came in, "Harry, Hermione, dad back for lunch, and wants to see you, in the kitchen."

They followed Ron into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley gestured for them to have a seat. "Harry, I wanted to let you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you need, and you Hermione. We are all heading over to the castle the day before the wedding, so you might want to join us. Hermione, I also wanted to let you know that your parent's are welcome."

Hermione looked surprised, "My parent's?"

"There will be a few muggles there, as it is a large wedding."

Hermione beamed, "I'll ask them, and let you know! They are always curious. If you don't mind, can I use your fire?" She barely waited for a nod, before heading towards the fireplace.

Harry leaned over to Ron, "Since when is their house connected to floo?"

"This summer. It's- safer. They have a way out, if, you know."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began, "I know you are being a bit standoffish, but can you tell me what your plans are?"

Ron looked nervous.

Harry straightened and looked at Mr. Weasley squarely. "Mr. Weasley, right now, my plans are to go to the wedding, and see Bill and Fluer get married. Anything after that can wait."

"Harry-"

"I'm not going to share with the Order if what it isn't willing to share with me. We are older now, and will do what we need to do."

Mr. Weasley looked sharply at Ron when Harry said 'We'. Ron looked resolute.

"Alright then. We'll be happy to have you at the wedding."

Harry and Ron left Mr. Weasley to eat his lunch, and since Hermione was still talking to her parents, they wandered outside before they could get caught up in another task.

Ron noted Harry staring at something specific up in the sky. "What is it?"

"Ron, the birds are flying south." Ron followed his gaze back to the oddly large group of birds, flying in the distance.

"So?"

"I thought they only did that in fall?"

They looked at the fleeing birds, feeling as if they were witnessing a bad omen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N And there ye have it, another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"AND HE'S CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH- THERE HE GOES- SWOOPING DOWN AROUND TO GOALPO-" Harry was startled out of his dream by a loud rendition of The Chudly Cannons verses the Gorodok Gargoyles. The magical alarm clock Ron had gotten him for his last birthday was, as most things in Ron's world, Quiddich centric. Dashing the hazy dream images from his mind, he muttered the keyword to turn off the alarm clock "Score," followed by the not entirely necessary "Bugger." 

He's been dreaming… he remembered seeing the atrium in the ministry, again. Yes, he'd been wandering around the ministry… Harry shook his head to clear it, coming a bit more awake.

He got up and walked over to Ron's bed, but he didn't really expect to be able to wake Ron up. "Ron. Ron?"

"Gimmeafewminutes."

Sure enough, Ron resisted his attempts. Harry went over to the window and looked outside; The sparse morning light proved the early hour.

Downstairs Mrs. Weasley was already well into preparing breakfast. Hermione and Charlie were also in the kitchen, but no one else was to be seen.

"Morning Harry."

"Have a seat, dear."

"Harry."

"G'Morning."

"Still not quite awake Harry?" Charlie asked.

Harry shook his head, and took a sip of the orange juice Mrs. Weasley had automatically given him.

Hermione told Harry, "I'm with you until you all move over to the castle- then I'm going back home, to escort my parents tomorrow. I'm so excited, they've been curious too see more of the Wizarding world!" She was obviously awake and enthusiastic.

"Have you told them, about, you know?" At Hermione's look he added, "About you-know-who."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, a bit."

Charlie's conversation with Mrs. Weasley paused. Charlie asked Harry, "Nervous about the test?"

Harry considered. "I know I've apparated before, and the lessons Remus gave us were good."

After Ron finally came downstairs and ate a good potion of all the food Mrs. Weasley made, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back upstairs

"Are you really ready for the test Harry? How about you Ron? I can't wait- this will be an extremely useful skill."

Ron stifled a yawn. "We know, Hermione."

--------------------------------------------------

"What all are we supposed to do today, again?" Harry asked, sitting on his bed; He, Ron, and Hermione had momentarily fled the wedding fervor.

Ron looked like he was digging through his brain with a shovel. "Well, we are going to Diagon Alley-"

Hermione broke in, "Our letters are arriving today."

"-and I know I have to go will Charlie to pick up the Best Wizard's robes. There's the apparition test, of course."

"Your dad said something about me needing to stop by the bank, so we will be going there."

Hermione finished up, "I think we will be spared getting dragged along to visit the florist and cake vendors; After I leave you have to take everything to the Delacour's castle, followed by the rehearsal and dinner." Hermione paused to let that sink in, and then turned the topic completely.

"I did get Tonks to talk a little bit about something. Apparently every Order member has this complex series of enchantments and spells that allows them to communicate now. It's something they have been working on for a while. She only said that they could send calls for help, or use it to apparate past the wards at some Order safehouse they have. I got the feeling she wasn't talking about Grimmauld Place.

Ron said, "That makes sense- you don't want to have everything in one place. Especially not since-" he glanced at Harry- "Well, they may have re-charmed the place, but I still have a bad feeling about it.

Harry said, "You are not the only one." Harry ran through his mental list. Voldemort. Snape. Wormtail. Lestrange.

He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione exchanging a glance, and opened his mouth to make an irritated reply.

Just then, Hermione stood up to peer at the window. "The letters!" She rushed over to the window. Grabbed the letters, and passed one to Ron.

"I'll pass." Harry said. He didn't really want to think about the year he would miss.

Hermione gave him a look. "Come on Harry, there could be important information in here."

"Then it will be in yours, won't it?"

Hermione wouldn't let up. "Look Harry-"

Ron could see Harry was going into stubborn mode, "Look, I know why you don't want to open it, but just do it anyways- it's going to make mum suspicious if she asks about it, and you have not even opened yours."

Harry gave in and took the letter from Hermione, who was giving Ron a surprised look, he in turn giving her a cross look.

Harry opened up his letter. Attached was the usual letter, but with an addendum about safety measures in the school. "All students must submit to the Revelatum potion, and a magical scan of their belongings before being admitted into the school. Any packages sent during the course of the year will be checked over by the staff before…"

Ron was in the middle of asking what the Revelatum potion was when Hermione shrieked.

"I got it!" She held up the Head Girl's badge.

Harry did not sound enthusiastic when he said, "Congratulations."

Ron, however, grinned, "Like you didn't see that coming. Batty, you are."

Hermione beamed at Ron, completely ignoring the batty remark. "Thanks Ron." She looked at Harry. "And I am absolutely coming with you."

"Yeah mate, don't start that up again."

"I wasn't, really." He lied. "Although I was thinking about where we would be staying."

"We should move around," Ron said.

"If we stay at hotels, we should stay at muggle hotels."

"Agreed."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "I'm going to go finish packing- see you downstairs."

Harry looked around the mess of a room Ron and he shared. "But Hermione, we aren't leaving till later."

"You are going to have any time later, Harry. Don't grimace, Ronald." And with that she left them to pack.

Ron looked at Harry. "Want to play chess?"

"Sure. What about the room?"

"Magic, Harry, Magic."

--------------------------------------------------

The Order seemed to have worked out a plan around their comings and goings; It was good to see Remus, but a bit stifling to know they were the object of attention for several Order members.

Harry's group waited in the line extending back towards the Leaky Cauldron. The inn looked to be getting a lot more business.

Hermione asked, "What are they doing out there?"

"Just a series of tests to prove your identity."

Harry seized the chance, "What is the Revelatum potion?"

It was the new Order member that answered Harry, a wiry woman in blue dress robes named Kesta, "It mainly tests whether you have been infected with the Perfidious Curse. The hex affects subtle change in character traits in the early stages, and eventually gets worse, which I won't get into. What makes the curse so dangerous is that it can be passed on- leading to mass hysteria. I'm not sure anyone has it quite figured out yet."

Hermione looked intent, and drew the woman off into more conversation while they waited.

Remus spoke quietly to Harry, "You know what might happen?"

"Yeah- someone will probably recognize me, and then they will go nutters."

Remus smiled, "That's one way of putting it."

"You have a plan?"

"A couple, actually."

Harry gestured at the men givings the tests, "Are they Aurors?"

"Junior Aurors or Hit Wizards." In other words, the ones stuck with grunt duty.

When they reached the guards, Harry watched as they took names and performed their tests on Mrs. Weasley, Ron, the twins (giving them a suspicious look), Hermione, and then Remus.

The guard rattled of a series of questions, to which Remus answered a series of no's, until, "Yes."

"-what?

"Yes, I am a werewolf."

The guard frowned. "Your registry ID."

Remus rattled off a combination of numbers and letters.

"I'll have to report your visit, and test you."

"I know."

Hermione frowned, "Test you? Remus?"

"He's going to make sure I'm really a werewolf by testing me with silver."

Hermione burst out, "That's barbaric."

Harry and Ron chorused "No way!" while Kesta, the new Order member, looked uncomfortable.

The guards partner, who had silently performed his task thus far turned to Hermione and told her to move along through the entrance. Her eyes widened with outrage, and Remus stopped her short, "Don't make it worse for me Hermione; I know you want to help, but this isn't the place."

"Then when is?" Hermione said, but backed off.

Harry winced when the silver filing they placed on Remus' outsretched arm sizzled against the flesh. Remus bore it, and then stepped back for Harry to go next.

"Name."

"Harry Potter," Harry bit out his name quickly, glaring at the man."

The guard looked up, and then murmured to his partner. Harry watched suspiciously as the partner got and went to the recently added fireplace, no doubt put their so that they could change guards more easily, and get world of trouble back in a more timely manner.

The first guard continued his questions. "Age. Height. Eye color…."

"Eye color? Can't you bloody well look?"

The guard merely glanced at him quickly and wrote something down.

"Do you own any illegal creatures?"

"Do you own any illegal creatures? This is ridiculous, nobody is going to answer that truthfully if they have one!"

"Please answer the questions in a timely manner."

"Please ask something that is actually useful!" Harry was really getting ticked off, but soon his attention was distracted.

When the guard started on a list of 'Are you a Vampire…' type questions, to which Harry absently and repeatedly answered no, while he watched the flames turn green in the fireplace, and the second guard step aside. A man and a woman stepped through, one of which had bright purple hair.

The first guard handed him several small vials to drink, and upon seeing that done, gestured at the newcomers. "By order of the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are required to permit these Aurors to escort you on your visit to Diagon Alley."

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

AN: It's been a while- I think I had an alternate chapter written, and then accidently deleted, and I got too busy. I did make a few changes based on reviews, to the old chapters, but I might need to make more. Will have to look at that.


End file.
